An aspect of modern artificial intelligence systems includes machine filtering of materials for human consumption. This may take the form of search engines, recommender systems—such as may be used to recommend a movie, book, article, etc.—or the like. More sophisticated approaches involve techniques that look for similarities between that which a user has previously consumed or has indicated a desire to consume more of. Semantic analysis may be used to assess similarities between consumables that are not readily apparent on the surface. For example, two films may have a similar plot, artistic direction, or acting, and thus be semantically similar, all the while including different writers, directors, or actors. Thus, to a naïve comparison (e.g., matching meta data entities), these films are different while being, in fact, similar.